


共犯

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Summary: Warning: 中年御村托也×中年松本润×青年樱井翔





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 中年御村托也×中年松本润×青年樱井翔

松本润推开门，一阵噼里啪啦的清脆响声里混着几声低叫扑头盖面过来。钥匙扔在玄关，松本来不及换鞋急忙往内间跑进去。  
厨房里被烫了手的樱井翔一边喊疼一边往手上吹气，慌忙中一抬眼，没喘匀气的松本拽过他手腕往冰凉的自来水底下放。  
轻微烫伤，被凉水冲过麻痹了痛感，连着松本的教训飘在耳朵里，也不痛不痒的，“从微波炉拿瓷盘，不知道容易烫伤要带手套吗？”  
樱井翔抬起头对上松本焦急的目光，一下便笑开了，“对不起。这回忘记了，下次肯定记得。”  
不晓得是他一头金发还是满面的笑太晃眼，晃得松本晕了神，怒气就此被冲散。  
所幸烫伤不太严重，松本替他涂了药膏。樱井翔烫了手精神却不减，笑嘻嘻地拉着松本手臂提出共进晚餐的请求。松本哪里受得住他灼热的眼光，即使那眼光下面藏不住精明算计。  
“我先去换衣服。”松本嗓音沙哑，抬起手腕扯了扯绷紧的丝袜，却被樱井扣住。  
“这身衣服很好看，你别换了。”樱井露出不明意味的笑，“我想看你穿。”  
松本低头，目光顺着制服短裙的规矩裙摆和黑色丝袜底下的小腿线条向下，他还没脱下中跟的黑色通勤鞋——在樱井面前穿着成套OL装扮，从面孔红到耳尖，松本不敢抬头。  
樱井看他毫无反应，甚至去拉着松本手腕晃了几下，十足撒娇意味。  
于是松本还是选择妥协，拖拖拉拉换了拖鞋从玄关回来，坐在樱井对面。隔着餐桌是樱井含糊的声音，“松本さん穿OL制服比女性更好看，从腰部到腿上线条都很漂亮。”  
松本咬着下唇不敢作声。樱井年龄比他小一轮，却总能抓到他痛脚。除了顺着年轻人的无聊脾气和恶作剧似的要求，他面对樱井时总是容易不知所措。  
樱井正专心对付餐盘里一只虾，不慎刺中烫伤处，他呲牙咧嘴发出夸张怪叫，装作毫无攻击性的小狗似的哀求眼神不断往松本面前送。“手上好痛，松本さん能不能帮我剥这只虾？”  
新烫的伤哪至于有天大的痛，松本心里明白樱井必定还打着什么小算盘。拒绝的话刚说出一个不字，就被樱井十足可怜的模样给堵了回去。樱井口中还在恬不知耻地耍赖，松本徒劳地动了动嘴唇，认命般叹了口气，伸手拣了对方盘里那只无辜的虾。  
樱井歪着脑袋看松本剥虾，他的手指细长且白，手势灵活得赏心悦目，容易产生太多遐想。那双漂亮的手伸过来，樱井鬼迷心窍似的凑上前连着松本指尖一道张口吞下那只虾，舌尖从对方指甲边缘划过一圈，留恋地卷住指尖。  
松本又羞又恼几乎要掉头离开，樱井在餐桌底下锁住他双脚。“松本さん技术真好，”樱井用近乎无耻的语气宣布，“您继续。”  
隔着丝袜对方脚踝上的温度传来。松本不晓得今晚叹了第几口气，泄气似的接着拎起一只虾。  
“松本さん不是说会晚回来？”樱井突然想起什么。晚餐是下午松本出门前便料理完毕冷藏起来的，松本声称下午剧团排练可能会到深夜才结束。担心樱井饥荒又怕他炸厨房，松本妥善地将晚餐准备齐全，甚至把写了加热时长的便笺贴在冰箱门上。  
松本手上动作一滞，“剧场停电，所以早散了。”  
樱井噢一声，停了停，“松本さん穿着女装制服回来的？”  
“是，顺路搭了剧团同事的车。”松本这才想起他把自己的衣物忘在剧场，内心懊恼和惶恐一道涌上来。  
樱井抬起眼好奇的目光看向他，“诶——以前松本さん不都是搭电车回来的吗？是有同事搬到附近了吗？”  
“不算附近只是顺路——”松本对上樱井好奇的坦率目光，忽然意识到内心的惶恐来自何处。他空出一只手去敲打樱井的脑袋，“跟你没关系吧，专心吃饭。“  
他好像被樱井看透了，原本他也不擅长隐瞒。  
手机屏幕亮起，松本瞟了一眼，来自御村托也的邮件，公式性地问好和明天见。平平淡淡几行字却被松本生生看出暧昧含义，他把手机屏幕倒扣在桌上索性不要再看。

御村托也是剧团新雇的编剧，剧团演员中间流传着有关御村家世背景的传闻，松本一直嗤之以鼻，以为不会有哪个财阀家少爷要靠给穷剧团打工谋生。  
然而当他在御村颈间闻到高贵的香薰气息时，松本在意乱神迷的空档里想，那些传闻还真不是假的。  
原本预定要排演全场的大戏，第一幕结尾时不幸遇上大停电，电力公司的接线员在电话里敷衍道整区停电须得抢修到凌晨，一次排练就此中断。  
松本打开手机上的手电筒光，在空无一人的休息室里整理衣物。他正要凭着本能感觉换下全身女装，背后门响，接着一双手环上他腰间，御村用下巴顶着他的肩，含住松本柔软的耳垂，让松本高声的惊呼转成情欲中的呻吟。  
松本和御村算不上熟悉，平时打过照面只以为御村行事温和，当他被御村推倒按在休息室狭窄的沙发时他才发现对方暴戾和占有的本能，以及可怕的威慑气场。  
他在最后剩余的清醒意识里想，这似乎算得上是强暴。  
仅仅是被御村按住脚背，松本已然不敢随意出声和动作。御村执着他的脚踝，隔着丝袜用唇舌进攻脚趾间的缝隙，轻轻舔舐松本蜷缩的脚趾，拇指有节奏地按压脚掌。松本听见清晰的水声，他被黑暗中前所未有的刺激和羞耻感包围，却无法自控发出甜腻的浪叫，没多时就达到高潮射了精。  
高潮过后还在调整呼吸的松本几乎失去认知本能，他甚至没能及时为自己仅仅是被舔足就射精的事实而感到羞耻，即被御村抱起放在沙发靠背上。御村粗暴地拉下他的短裙和丝袜褪到膝盖，伸手探进松本内裤摸到一手黏腻。御村用沾着精液的手指开拓松本的后穴，意料之中地，松本后穴里温热的体液缓慢流在掌心。  
松本感觉到御村毫无章法地在他后穴里探索，时不时戳到收缩的内壁。欲望渐渐累积却不能释放，松本几乎被逼疯。被戳到敏感点时他终于喊叫出声，御村在他背后无声地笑，搂住腰用上身压住松本后背，在松本的肩背上既啃又咬，另一只手还抵在对方后穴的敏感点上按压。  
御村好像对他的肩膀尤其感兴趣，用手抚摸肩线，后穴分泌的液体也随之留在肩上。松本能猜到自己后背上已经被御村留下成片的标记，对方滚热的阴茎还在他湿润的股缝间摩擦，点起燃遍全身的欲火。松本被不能平息的欲火折磨，发出淫浪的音节，落在御村耳朵里像是乞求般的呜呜哭叫。  
“可以再叫大声一点。”御村措辞温柔礼貌，语气却冷，“松本君只是被舔脚都能高潮，好像骚过分了。”  
松本只感到欲望难以释放几乎失去神智，他伸手往后探去找御村的阴茎对准后穴口。御村有心戏弄他，按住他的手强迫他说了一大堆不知所谓的淫乱语句，“はい...想当御村君的肉便器...想被御村君内射...御村君可以操坏我吗...”  
最后一个音节陡然升高，御村阴茎捅进松本身体深处，过快过深，痛感和快感顺着尾椎骨上窜，松本猛地尖叫，摆腰的频率不断加快。  
御村仍用着冷淡语气羞辱他，然而尾音里的气声压抑不住，双手在松本腰间留下痕迹。满室黑暗，手机还尽职地亮着光。  
松本再次高潮后御村没有停下进攻的动作，要把他身体捅穿似的，而御村射精时松本浑身酸软，除了发出游丝般的呻吟什么都做不了。御村替他草草清理一塌糊涂的后穴，精液落在丝袜和裙摆上，松本有气无力地擦了几下。  
松本还想再休息一会儿恢复体力，御村将狼藉的丝袜和短裙归位，让松本披上外套，将他打横抱起，撩开他汗湿的额发，“我送松本君回家。”  
即使维持着暧昧姿势，御村语气仍然礼貌疏离，连一个吻都吝惜。  
松本在御村车上坐立难安，理智渐渐恢复他不晓得如何面对御村才好。停车时为了躲避尴尬松本急着下车，御村却没解锁车门，把手机递过去说“想跟松本君交换联系方式方便以后联系”。松本对御村的进退策略无计可施，匆匆按下一串数字推开御村的手便逃跑。  
他实在摸不透御村这人。他跟御村在今晚前不过点头之交，仅止于知道名字的程度。尽管从御村的目光松本能推测出他的意图，可是那种露骨欣赏的眼神松本并不陌生——不少人都这样看他。不过御村与别人不同，他是行动派。于是松本毫无防备跟他在休息室里打了一炮，正当松本以为进展太快时，穿戴整齐的御村变回陌生人，看似对他依然没有任何兴趣，却又要留着松本的联系方式发不痛不痒的问候。

眼下松本还能感觉到御村残留的精液在他渐渐闭合起来的小穴里流动，他下意识用手探了探腰后，不知那处是否留下干涸的精液痕迹。  
都怪樱井，小孩子太擅长恶作剧。松本瞥了他一眼，低头时满脸发热，他想着早些换下这套让他不适的OL制服。樱井兴致高昂地说着自己的事，似乎没注意到松本的不安。松本平复心情，专心对付起眼前坚硬的虾壳。  
他将白色虾肉完整剥离时樱井睁大眼称赞了几句，松本心思放松，不免得意起来，伸过手示意樱井拿起筷子接住那只饱满的虾。樱井故技重施，反手扣住松本手腕，张口吞没了松本的手指，用舌尖绕着对方修长的手指线条打转。松本霎时红了脸，用力抽出手指，樱井却咬紧牙不让他逃脱，痛感明显。  
樱井含着松本手指，起身从餐桌对面绕过来，强硬地扳过松本肩膀将自己的身体卡进松本腿间，唇齿在他指节上留下性暗示。松本惊恐望向他，试图推开樱井。他不想跟自己的租客，一个二十出头毛头小鬼再现成人影片情节，可是年轻人力道惊人，松本没法推开更挣脱不开。  
“松本桑，我喜欢你。”樱井眼神发亮攻势直白，语毕附身吻上了松本的耳朵，用牙齿磨过柔软的耳垂，他想起读过的书里写，耳朵敏感的人往往本性淫乱。  
看来松本的耳朵就很敏感，樱井感知到松本止不住的颤抖。松本体内的情欲又蒸腾起来，焦虑情绪漫过他，怎么这些男人都爱折磨他可怜的耳朵，还都要不断撩拨他的欲望来折磨他，他还没法拒绝如此直接的进攻。  
樱井沿着松本的耳廓向下，脱下松本的外套就像剥开壳取出一只完整的熟透的虾子，松本弯着腰，白嫩而鲜活的肉体在樱井眼前渐渐打开，散发着情欲的气味。内里松本只着了件短小的背心，化纤面料紧贴着皮肤。  
樱井隔着衣料找到松本的乳首，用下巴蹭了几下接着含住左侧的凸点。松本下意识抬手按住另一边的乳首，樱井便惩罚式地咬住他的乳首，用幼稚语气命令他不能自我抚慰。放下手时松本显得不甘心，再度按上被冷落的那边乳首，他享受被樱井咬住的感觉，食髓知味欲罢不能。  
过了许久樱井才继续进攻，掀起他的衣物舔舐小腹的肌肉，双手在松本腰线上乱摸一气。松本腰上敏感区域广阔，没几下就在樱井手里化成一滩水，除了呻吟什么也说不出来，高潮来得过快。  
樱井缺乏性经验，即使在成人影片里也没见过如此敏感的身体，他又惊又喜，随手把餐桌上的餐具都推到一边，将松本上身压在桌上。  
他掀起松本的短裙，拉了拉对方的手示意松本自己提着裙摆。裙摆下臀部圆润，看起来湿漉漉的。樱井口干舌燥喉结滚动，径直撕开松本的丝袜，将盖住穴口的布料拨到一边。冷风划过穴口，松本哆嗦了一下，然后是被异物侵入的感觉——樱井正在用手替他做扩张。  
混混沌沌间松本想他好像忘记了什么。  
樱井手指刺进松本的后穴，内里湿热穴肉紧紧裹住他的手指，樱井暗自高兴将此归因于对方体质敏感，却不知道这后穴水多得反常。他将手指退出来，扒开穴口正准备多加一根手指，却发现穴口滴滴答答流下的体液，混合着白浊颜色。樱井愣了一秒很快反应过来，气上心头往松本臀部上打了一记，“松本さん在外面被别的男人干了？”  
松本清醒过来，樱井还是发现了这事，他本能地感到羞耻想要否认。可是转念一想，他一个普通的独身中年男性，跟别人上床再正常不过，哪里轮得到樱井来指摘？  
这边松本还在犹豫，樱井以为他默认，气急败坏又多打了一记，留下突兀的红痕。他视线往上，更看见松本肩头御村留下的吻痕与牙印。樱井嫉妒得发狂，扳住松本的肩便欺身上去啃咬，像只愤怒的小兽。  
松本在樱井身下挣扎，让自己更靠近年轻人火热的躯体，樱井粗暴的对待让他兴奋。他到底年长一些，容易窥探到樱井直白的嫉妒情绪，松本想要戏弄他，“跟剧团新同事做了，他比较成熟不会毛毛躁躁的，经验丰富技术也好——”说出不知廉耻的话让松本面红耳赤，但伏在他身上的樱井一时气急，中了松本的圈套，一味地在松本身上用力留下痕迹，发狠地攥紧松本脆弱的腰，将对方柔软的臀肉抽打成扭曲的形状。  
叫床声愈发升高，加重的痛感让松本爽快地喘息。  
下身硬得发疼，樱井从松本身上下来，正打算一鼓作气操进去，却看见松本沉浸在情欲中的脸，眼帘半阖着透出迷离的光。樱井渐渐反应过来松本是在戏弄他，这让樱井有些生气。他把阴茎塞进松本臀缝与丝袜的缝隙里，有一下没一下蹭着，快感上升过快，樱井忍得辛苦。  
“松本さん觉得我没有那位新同事技术好吗？那不委屈松本さん，我就不进去了。”松本被欲望烧得头昏，听到这句话立即抓住樱井的手，惟恐他不能与自己同归于尽。摇头时唇齿间漏出起伏的单音节，他挪动臀部想让穴口找到对方的阴茎。  
樱井甩开松本的手，掐住对方细腰不让松本随意晃动。被丝袜压紧的阴茎在臀缝里多蹭了几下，年轻人精关不守，射出太多精液。白色液体顺着股缝往下流，带来失禁般的错觉，松本下意识缩了缩穴口。  
“好啦，松本桑，我们继续吃饭吧。”樱井假意套好外裤从松本身后离开。松本死死扣住他的手，抬起雾蒙蒙的双眼，眼里满是乞求的意味。  
“一天做太多次对身体不好，松本さん。”樱井卸了力坐下靠在椅背上，眼神乱飘，他怕自己和松本一对上目光就又要失去理智。  
松本心下着急，软软地跪在樱井腿间，扯开松垮的裤头在对方疲软的阴茎上吻了一记，接着含住龟头费力吞吐起来，讨好的意思明显。  
没想到松本会给自己口交，樱井愣住，放任松本收缩口腔吸吮他的下体，时不时轻咬龟头，生涩地尝试几次深喉。  
樱井闭上眼，努力克制自己不要射在松本嘴里，这实在算是种惩罚。不知过了多久，松本拍了拍他的手，放开了他的下体，樱井垂首看见松本眯起眼看他，双颊红扑扑的，唇角挂着口涎，露出带点天真的笑意，“翔君现在又硬了，该怎么办呢。”  
樱井强忍冲动，眼角发红抬头看天花板，“过几分钟生理反应就过去了。”说着便做了几次深呼吸，好像真要靠自我冷静来平抑性冲动。  
松本以为樱井真心实意，后穴还在饥渴地一张一合。性欲当头顾不上羞耻心，松本扶着桌面站起跨坐在樱井身上，双手扒开丝袜破开的洞口，后穴对准樱井的阴茎位置直直坐了下去。  
被进入的时刻松本感到全身的躁动都被抚平，很快感到不满足。他靠近樱井，吐息落在对方唇上，“你动一动，好不好？”  
樱井刻意将目光放冷，“我累了不想动，松本さん自己动吧。”  
被折磨得没办法，松本低头靠在樱井颈窝里不敢看对方，撑着对方流畅的肩，提着裙摆上下摆动身体，套弄起樱井的下体，连耳朵都在发烫。他手脚发软无力，频率太过温和，完全不足以满足身体里旺盛燃烧的欲望。这时樱井突然抬腰将下体刺进松本后穴里，抵上敏感点，体液和欲望一道泛滥，松本沙哑地浪叫，还喃喃着请求樱井再用力一点。  
他太湿太软了，樱井想，想要把他撞开操坏，变成自己一个人的玩物。  
不知过了多久樱井内射在松本体内，精液浇在敏感点上，后穴内壁收得更紧，松本的下体抖了抖——他射精太多次，达到了空高潮。  
性爱消耗体力，何况是一晚做了两场。松本瘫软靠在樱井怀里，残留的香水味沾染上冷却下来的情欲气息。  
樱井年轻，体力和精神都更好一些，尚有余裕搂住松本，观察自己留下的痕迹是不是盖过了御村的。他玩弄着挂在松本腰间沾满体液的满是褶皱的短裙，手指挑开丝袜上的破洞，低声问松本，“我喜欢你，松本さん。”  
“松本さん喜欢我吗？比起那位新同事。”  
松本迷迷糊糊快要睡着，昏昏沉沉回答樱井，“那你可要更努力一点才行。”


	2. 再犯

松本润从没想过事态会发展成这般。  
御村托也站在他的玄关，收起黑色的长柄伞，伞架木质的凹槽里下过一汪冷雨。他从满身雨雾里转过身，嗓音变得不真切起来，“能让我进去吗？”  
松本如梦初醒让出一条路。  
送他回家的路上御村的车抛了锚，沿路荒凉，御村与他分一爿狭窄伞檐。松本望着御村狼狈湿透的半边肩膀，心下过意不去。  
他慌慌忙忙推搡御村进浴室，又借着取衣服的由头落荒而逃。直到再次敲开门前他才明白这慌张来源何处，他不可避免地想起剧团停电的夜里。  
松本在犹豫，门后的人却顾不得他犹豫——他听见御村呼喊他的名字。  
他深吸一口，放平语气放下衣物，他与御村身材相仿，省去许多烦恼。  
浴室门后御村问他热水器是不是坏了，他甚至听见御村扳着水龙头不耐烦的声音。松本推开虚掩的门，目光有意错过御村赤裸的躯体，面色发红地只盯着热水器看。按下热水按钮，松本用手探了探水温，热水机械地流过掌心。  
他正想生硬地拉扯一个礼节性的笑，小声道了句没问题，面上忽然一阵热流刺激，他下意识闭上眼。  
——御村举着莲蓬头对准他的脸，他的身体。  
“松本君也淋湿了，先洗澡吧。”  
御村将他拽到水流底下，隔着被水打成半透明的衣物抚摸他的肩，而后是胸前与小腹。他咬着松本的耳垂，松本几乎要分不清那灼人热度是水温还是御村的温度。  
衣物胶着地附在身体上，水流让身体变得滚烫，情欲随之起伏。松本难耐地别过头，双手被御村反剪在身后，御村随着他躯体的曲线一路向下，单手利索地扯下湿透的外裤。  
像女人一样的身体。  
御村像原始丛林的野兽一般，在进食前用唾液沾湿他的猎物。  
肢体柔软，皮肤细腻娇嫩，在惨白的灯下反射出异样的光。御村将脸埋进对方腰间，用牙齿折磨对方的脊椎骨，像是印刻。  
放荡的叫声。  
他能想象松本正咬住下唇，呻吟却无法克制，拉高的声调磨过他的神经和松本的意识。  
水流不止，急流落下给身体带来微不足道的刺痛。松本尽力扭曲身体迎合水流，让刺痛感缓解胸前的空虚。于是御村更用力制住他的身体。  
“湿了。”御村低笑一声。  
松本知道他意有所指，他能感受到后穴里涌动的热流，被御村的舌尖挑动，好像内壁里四周都是敏感点。他想让御村多停留一会儿，被人舔后穴让他爽得神经发麻，可是舌头刺得越深里面反而越空虚难耐。  
他几乎要哭叫着求御村捅进去把那流水的地方堵住。他想起对方的癖好，哑着嗓子说了一堆乱七八糟的下流话，待对方起身时摆着腰用洞口去找御村的性器。  
太容易看透了。御村看着他红透的侧脸想，松本的眼睫颤抖着，渴求的不满足的欲望盈满双眼。  
他当然不会轻易放过松本。  
御村掰开身前人双腿，将性器抵进去缓慢摩擦，双手抚摸对方的动作也变得轻柔。漫长的厮磨，御村放低声音，“慢慢来。”  
太过煎熬，松本不晓得原来有如此酷刑，他夹紧双腿用气音恳求对方再快一点。而御村充耳不闻，仿佛沉浸于那种不大紧迫的微弱快感，一心一意看着他大腿内侧娇弱皮肤慢慢变红。  
御村终于射精时，松本前后都一塌糊涂，羞耻心不知道是什么。他刻意软在御村怀里，还试图去抓住御村半软的性器往流着水的后穴里钻。御村舔着他的耳廓，没有评价他手上套弄的动作。  
门铃声刺耳，房屋隔音不算好，直直穿透墙壁。松本愣神。  
响过三次，接着门锁转动。  
松本回神过来，受到天大惊吓似的，推开御村跳出门。  
御村不明所以，松本胡乱地套上衣服，告诉他是年轻租客回来了。御村无言，取了毛巾替躁动的松本擦干头发，听他扔下一句衣服可以在衣柜里随便取。  
松本面上红潮不退，用冷水匆忙拍了几下。

樱井适才打开门，发现一把陌生的伞。  
走进里间，松本正拖着步子往外走，问他今天为何回来得异常早。  
他跟着松本走进厨房，笑嘻嘻从背后搂住松本的腰。意料之中地，怀里的人抖了一抖。  
“今晚和人调班不用打工。"  
松本掰开他的手，说今日有客人，言下之意是要他收敛一些。樱井觉得新奇，他鲜少见到松本带朋友回来。  
然而当他看到套着松本同款居家服的御村时，樱井感到危险，御村看向他时明显轻蔑的眼神也好，熟悉的熏香气味也好。  
他溜进厨房，松本背对着他专心剖开一个汁水满溢的番茄，小孩气性发作地舔了舔手指。  
像是贤惠的新婚夫人。  
松本听见身后动静，转身见他时表情茫然无辜。  
樱井走上去贴住松本后背，低声问他御村的事，语气尖酸刻薄，像是审问他的新婚夫人犯下出轨的罪名。  
松本颇感不适想要摆脱樱井的禁锢，他没好气地回答只是同事顺路送他回来。樱井三心二意听着他的辩解，扯下他宽松的领口——他记得御村在松本肩背上留下标记的癖好。  
这袭击来得突然，被惊吓的松本好容易控制住自己不要惊叫。他想要呵斥年轻人，樱井却在看到他光滑肩膀后心满意足，在他脸颊上偷一个吻当作奖励。  
松本偏过头，警觉地瞥一眼门口，眼光不着痕迹掠过樱井眼底的笑，无事发生过。  
樱井心情大好。他不擅长厨艺，却在今日非要给松本打下手，守着松本寸步不离。

晚餐气氛尴尬。  
御村的家教让他养成食不语的习惯，鲜少发言；樱井反常地挑起许多话题试图与松本搭话，冷落御村似的；松本则兴致缺缺面色古怪，胡乱应付着樱井，中途起身离开一会儿。  
趁着松本离开的间隙，御村体贴地替松本续上茶水。樱井下了很大决心似的，开始试探御村。  
御村自然容易看透年轻人的伎俩，回答樱井的问题滴水不漏，没让樱井挖掘出太多信息。反倒是他问起樱井租住的事，对方眉飞色舞谈起松本的生活习惯，不加掩饰地透露出宣誓主权的意图。  
幼稚。御村冷淡地笑，内心勾起疑问。这小朋友大概还不知道自己和松本之间发生过什么。  
“在说什么？”松本落座，面色正常许多。  
御村不动声色地答，夸赞你手巧。  
“真的？”松本望向他的眼神变得柔软，眼尾笑意脉脉，他向来对别人的褒奖受用非常，欣喜不加掩饰。  
他眨眼时漏出一点亮光来，教御村没由来心软，御村抬手拨开他额前软发，“当然。”  
这动作过分亲密，松本回头时敛起眼中大半光芒。  
对面的樱井吃味地咋呼起来，毛毛躁躁挑起新的话题，问起松本能否在公寓里养宠物之类无关紧要的琐事。他的话又多又密，填满一段空气。  
松本应得心不在焉，只低头拿筷子拨着碗里的一粒米。忽然脚背上被谁踩了一记，粗糙的触感沿着脚踝往上，掀起宽松的外裤，温柔描摹他小腿的线条。他回应过去，与御村的小腿在桌面下沉默地交缠。  
不多时松本起身，御村递过去一个意味不明的眼色，宣称有工作事宜相谈，随之站起同松本一道进了书房，反锁上门。  
要樱井收拾餐具符合一贯分工，今天他却难以平静心思，倒是只想去听壁脚。钻心挠肺。

御村确实与松本谈起了工作。松本猜不透他葫芦里卖的什么药，也只好老老实实答话。  
说到他角色的立意时松本感到一阵胸闷，接着是燥热，他以微不足道的幅度用下半身蹭着坐垫，扯了扯宽松的领口。  
御村飞快地扫过他的面孔，看穿他。  
体内温度升高太快，身体后方的穴口里跟着瘙痒，水流泛滥堵住洞口，急需被疏通。  
松本面颊上潮红泛起，死死咬着下唇不敢说话，内心却早已向欲望投降——毕竟在御村面前，他也没什么好遮掩。  
他向御村发出求救的信号。御村仍旧毫无反应。  
松本恨得咬牙切齿，抬起脚放在御村胯间，颇有暗示意味地蹭了几下。  
御村还是那副淡漠神情。他自然知道松本情欲上头，是他往松本茶水里加了催情的药物，不过他不会让松本知道的。  
“这次不怕被小朋友发现了？”御村看着松本用脚趾拉下他外裤边缘，脚掌隔着内裤不轻不重地按摩。  
松本反应过来御村还记着仇，可当下欲火中烧，“顾不了那么多了。”  
眼见着御村阴茎半勃，松本咬了咬牙，转身跪趴在座椅上，暗示再明显不过。暗色的居家裤上透出一块深色，御村一看便知道了，松本没有穿内裤。  
御村仍旧按兵不动。  
松本主动拉下外裤掰开臀瓣，将头埋进椅背里，声音闷闷的，“直接进来吧。”  
御村想笑，欲望再直白不过，这人居然还会害羞。他牵引着松本的手到自己滚烫的性器上，往滴着水的洞口里一寸一寸地磨。松本内里早已饥渴难耐，摇着屁股套弄他的性器，御村却偏要缓慢地行进。  
捅到底时松本总算松了口气，御村额头上却冒起细密汗珠，松本后面咬得太紧，他不得不掐着松本臀肉要求对方放松。  
前端不太对劲。  
他抽插几下适应了内壁，御村拔出性器，手指探进甬道里，摸索着扯出一个嗡嗡作响的电动玩具。  
“什么时候放进去的？”  
“......晚餐中间......在浴室没做到底，太难受了。”松本答得支支吾吾。  
御村不在意他的回答，他把玩着湿漉漉的跳蛋。振动的玩具抵在穴口，把松本激得浑身颤抖，阴茎前端吐出精水来。  
接着御村用自己的性器将电动玩具推进后穴的最深处。  
新奇的体验，痛感与快感同时在尾椎骨里爆炸着上升。松本分不清是在被玩具操还是御村操了，他张开唇发出喑哑的喊叫，沉醉于被贯穿通透的人快感。  
御村很快厌烦了新玩法，抽出性器的同时将跳蛋随手扔在地上。  
松本正要开口抱怨，御村却眯起眼看着书桌上的广告，问他，“你还要出租一间屋子？“  
松本一怔，点了点头，没反应过来御村大概发现不了他这个动作。  
这套公寓算是祖产，独居显得空旷，半年前他便划出一间房屋租给樱井。眼下剧团开支紧张，要削减他薪水，樱井是个初出茅庐的学生，涨他房租不大合适，松本便动了出租房屋的主意开源。  
“怎么，松本君寂寞难耐还得再找个年轻男孩服侍你？”御村的性器沾着松本的体液，穴口被磨得红肿。  
松本几乎要爆出粗口，他收紧后穴像是反击，“我是缺钱。不是人人都有当少爷的命。”  
“我还以为是外面那个小朋友能力不足，不能满足松本君。”御村将性器抽出，抵在穴口不再动作。双手绕到前方，探进上衣里找准松本的乳首，用力拉扯了几下。松本止不住呻吟，拉着御村的手指按压绵软的胸肉，跟着他的手掌一道揉搓胸前，盼着御村不要离开。他沉迷御村手上因为练习花道留下的细小而密集的伤口，贴在皮肤上像暴戾的暗示。  
乳首轻易地挺立起来，松本的手还引着御村指间夹住硬挺的乳首，像是要挤出液体。  
动作昭彰他淫乱的身体本性，偏偏松本嘴上却不肯绕过御村，要为自己讨回廉耻清白来，“我不会跟房客上床的。”  
御村闻言抽回了手，把住松本吐着水的性器，扼住他射精的欲望，“松本君真没跟小朋友做过？”  
松本起初不言，然而欲望碾平了他的大脑，药效催化让他身体里叫嚣着射精冲动，他只感到濒死。  
御村又问了他一遍，才听见松本声如蚊蚋，“......只做过一回。”  
这话倒是不假，自从他穿着女装被樱井强上一回过后，松本再不敢跟樱井发生关系，却也默许樱井偶尔的动手动脚。  
松本正当壮年，尝过性交滋味就再没有收回欲望的道理，然而独身已久，得不到抚慰的一分一秒都算作煎熬。享乐主义的本性让他无法忍耐太久，对一切都是。  
性器被御村放开时立刻射出白浊。  
御村嗤笑一声，将松本的脸从椅背里捞出来朝向自己，“可不能撒谎呢松本君，撒谎可是要被惩罚的。”  
后穴里不断喷出水，松本失去意识，性器很快又竖在小腹上抖动，高潮无法停止。  
“你说外面的小朋友会发现，他喜爱的松本君正隔着墙向别的男人放荡地求欢吗？”  
松本呜咽着摇头，御村语气里的嘲讽愈发明显，“怎么可能发现不了呢？松本君叫床那么大声。”  
耳朵贴着房门的樱井忽然感到冷。隔着房门他清楚地听见松本甜腻婉转的叫声，他失望愤怒，却抑制不住本能，黏黏糊糊射了自己满手。  
松本尖叫着射出愈发稀薄的精水，御村开始发狠地捅他，每一次都将自己送进最深处，刮在敏感点上像顶在喉咙口，松本的后穴里发起一场无休止的洪水。他眼前几乎什么也看不见，御村用阴茎疏通他被堵塞的后穴，眼睛几乎要翻到天灵盖，嘴角不住淌下晶亮的口涎。  
穴道里内壁始终绷紧着挽留他，御村只能全数射在里面，微凉的精液充满，刺激得松本迎来空高潮。

高潮后的松本脆弱而敏感，御村抱起他时，松本战栗着缩紧对方怀里。  
御村将他放平在宽敞的躺椅上，松本双眼染着未褪的红，眼眶里盈着泪。看向他的眼神，无论是气愤羞耻或是别的什么，透过迷蒙水汽都成了含情的娇嗔。双腿还无法并拢，未闭合的穴口间淫水混着精液流得畅快，失禁的快感如高潮余韵一般让松本享受。  
御村站在一旁，松本偏过头便对上御村疲软的性器。他凑近，伸出舌尖替御村清理性器上残留的体液，玩闹着将前端含进口腔。  
御村问他，“不如让我租下你这件屋子，我出市价三倍给你。”一边用手指拭去松本唇边成分混乱的液体。  
“御村少爷要出钱包养我了？”松本温热的唇舌间发出含糊声响，轻轻咬了咬龟头，“不过这点钱可不够呢，少爷要金屋藏娇，起码得买套新房才说得过去。”  
“我是说正经的。”御村感到下身再次汇聚起热流，他命令松本放开他的性器，“或者我买下你这套房，你继续住着，让那个小男孩搬走。“  
松本全身酥软，声音有气无力，失去了粉饰太平的心情，“房子卖了，哪天少爷要赶我走，我该去哪儿呢？再说翔君是同我签了合同的，还有六个月才到期，现在哪能把他赶走。”  
“少爷该回家了吧。”御村许久不言，松本索性一鼓作气赶走他，“先去洗澡吧，我给您拿衣服。您的衣服过几天剧团排练我再送还回去。”  
“我是认真的，松本君不妨考虑我的提案。”御村简短地说，他不想为自己的意图多作辩解。  
松本笑出声来，“少爷还是别认真了。”  
“对我这样的人。”  
他想明白御村的意图。在御村眼里他不值一个吻，不配成露水情人，无非是普通炮友，有心情时不分场合理由与他交合，没心情时弃如敝屣嫌恶他忘却他。  
御村蹙起眉眸色变得昏暗。  
松本正要再说一回送客辞令，眼前天旋地转的晕眩。  
御村的吻铺天盖落下来。  
吻他额头与鼻梁，吻他柔嫩的双唇，吻他颈项与锁骨，留下深红的标记。  
急切的吻，苦涩的吻，占有的吻。  
睁开眼时御村对上松本的眼神，他的目光惊慌无措，也天真明澈，像是引诱，又是烦忧。  
于是他吻上他多情的眼。


	3. 加重犯

“挣扎没有用。”摇头。  
松本润背靠门板，用重力推上门。  
“本性难移。”嘲讽。  
松本拖着双腿，脚步沉沉。  
“毫无办法。”叹气。

“松本君？”  
险些撞上樱井翔，松本从剧本桥段中醒神。  
樱井眼神狐疑，目光不善地打量他半挂在肩头的衬衫，让他不自在地将领口提到颈边。  
松本试图推开樱井往前走，疲倦的意识漫过四肢。  
“松本君？”  
少年绊住他的脚步，看向他时眼里闪着亮光，语气却紧绷。他才发现樱井染了茶棕发色，看起来像颗随时想要爆炸的小恒星。  
他努力睁开几近合上的眼皮，下意识鼓起脸颊，轻轻点头，“有事？”  
樱井手一颤。想吻他。想遮住他朦胧双眼，搂住他腰间，无数次地吻他。  
他被自己突如其来的想法惊吓，连忙甩了甩头。  
樱井换上大大咧咧的语气，问他借个安全套，“忘记买了。”他挠了挠头，笑容无赖。  
这会儿松本才记起往樱井大开的房门里看一眼，撞上一双调笑的漂亮眼睛，那人扎起的长发凌乱，分不清性别。  
松本同意了，樱井跟在他后头进了松本的房间。松本正想着该指点他拉开矮柜上第几个抽屉，樱井已经轻车熟路打开其中一格摸出好几个来。  
“这么熟练？年轻人身体好也要有节制，别太大声吵到我。”松本已经倒在床边，抬起脚拦住樱井指示他打开电视。

电视里放着话剧影碟，松本闭着眼细听看过无数次的录像。如同身处剧场，灯光刺亮，他在舞台边缘机械地走位，听着相手念台词咬螺丝，神思飘忽不定，看着自己的灵魂浮在穹顶的中央，然后被困住。  
剧场失火了。  
他睁开眼，眼前只有刺白一片的天花板，电视里演员扮作口齿不清的对白，隔壁调笑的浪语与放浪的呻吟。他眼皮跳个不停。  
原本松本想要摸索耳机戴上隔绝噪音，他伸手探了半天，迷迷糊糊地想起白天用完耳机遗落在剧场。  
他闭上眼装死，隔壁的噪音却愈发高声，反倒让他清醒。  
年轻人的叫声过分张扬，肉体的形象在他脑海中挥之不去。眼前清晰地浮现出樱井利落的脸部线条，沿着那线条的汗水带着光，动作沉默而有力，他必定难以经受放声尖叫与笑闹的引诱，忍不住用自己与对方的柔软身体缠作一团。  
下身开始发热。  
松本撑着床沿坐起，眼光不经意落到对面的穿衣镜上。不用细看他也熟知自己的面孔，苍白而老态，无法掩饰的皱纹横生，脸颊渐渐鼓起却更加粗糙，目光变得颓丧无力。  
他早已不再年轻锋利了。  
隔壁放浪形骸的高叫让他心乱如麻，松本来不及恶意揣测樱井到底带了什么人回来。他的手已经不自觉探向下身。  
微不可闻的叹息。  
套弄下身的动作近乎粗暴，松本感到眼眶周围微微发热，他咬住白色衬衫飘摇的衣领避免自己发出多余的声音。他唯一稳定的性伴侣去往国外已逾半月，欲望旺盛生长不能平息，自主解决却总如杯水车薪。  
樱井与床伴调情时语气生涩，热情却不减，本该是床笫间密语，却不加节制，能清楚地被松本听见。  
也许方才在酒吧就该答应酒保意义不明的邀约，哪怕是多喝上一轮的酒呢，也免得在家受这般折磨。他自暴自弃地想，加快了手上动作。  
松本熟练地抹去前端溢出的腺液，另一只手探进领口在胸前乱摸一气。快感中途半端，焦急地等待迟迟不来的射精感觉。  
终于精液射在手上时，松本止不住地腰酸，动作变得迟缓。隔墙情潮似乎也褪去，只留下缠绵的摩擦。  
松本卸了力气，连清理的心情都毫无半分，单是熬着身体的酸痛与疲劳，身后却隐隐有了空虚与渴望。他试图多恢复一些力气，也忍耐发情的冲动。  
不规律的喘息声。窸窸窣窣的穿衣声，胶着的脚步，响亮的亲吻，他听见樱井不舍地关上门。  
现在年轻人约炮时间都这么短吗。

这一熬就是许久。  
其间御村发来邮件，简短地问他，做吗。  
哪能拒绝呢，于是他也简短地回复，好。  
御村回复让他稍等片刻，松本没来由地急躁。  
这时有人推开门，“松本君，我房间的灯好像坏了——”  
松本下意识地想遮住狼藉的下身。  
然而都是徒劳。敞开的领口，疲软的性器暴露在空气中，一只手上还残留着浓白的精液，无论如何都遮不住他方才的行径。  
樱井冷冷地望住他，像审视他将死的猎物。  
“灯怎么了，灯泡坏了吗？”松本岔开话题。  
他还想掩饰。  
樱井反手落锁，面无表情走到他旁边，俯下身拨开他汗湿的额发，“松本君，发情了吗？”  
松本侧过脸不去躲避他的目光，被对方按住肩膀，“很想做吧，松本君。”  
“这样欲求不满的身体，只用前面大概满足不了。”  
“其实我都知道的，松本君平时自慰很辛苦吧。”  
“气喘吁吁地却总是摸不到后面，用震动棒也到不了高潮。”  
“所以做吗，松本君。”  
这语气近乎命令，灼热的气息喷在他面上，让他无法退缩。  
松本心惊，不晓得樱井哪来的情报。他自问一直以来都挑樱井不在家时才敢自我解决一次，可樱井连他的安全用品放在抽屉哪一格都了若指掌。  
他夹住双腿，似是要作出防御姿态。  
又来了，樱井烦躁地起身。  
他向来抵抗不住松本迷茫而惊慌的眼神，这种脆弱而徒劳的防御使他的占有欲更快地爆发。樱井只觉得欲火沿着脊椎烧到大脑，本能反应快过神经传递，他已经拽住松本手臂迫使对方面对他跪趴下。  
松本的外裤松松垮垮，不必拉扯自动掉了下去，股间似乎能看见湿滑的热气。  
樱井拉起松本沾着精液的手，示意对方张开嘴，他将松本的手指送进去抵住他柔软的唇舌，毫无章法地搅动。  
“自己的精液味道如何？”樱井扳过他的脸。  
松本下意识舔了舔唇角，“没什么特别的。”  
樱井低笑一声，用劲捏了一下才放开对方的下巴，转而将对方的手指含进口中专心舔弄，尝到柑橘清甜的余味。  
汉方医说指尖连着心未必没有道理，每回樱井用牙齿磨过他指腹，松本的心口都止不住痒，生发出无穷无尽的欲望，把他的心脏啃噬干净。  
然后樱井将松本湿漉漉的手指送进他自己的后穴。  
“不做好润滑可不行呢。”樱井语气里难以听出什么情绪，机械地握着松本手腕抽进抽出。  
松本实在受不了这种自己插自己的羞耻感觉，诚实地活动手指在狭窄肉穴里抠挖。润滑做得并不太难，深处涌出的水沾湿他的指节，软肉被挑动起伏，预示一场欲来风雨。  
身后的人丝毫没有停止动作的意思，于是松本无奈开口，“可以了。”  
樱井没有动静。  
松本想了想，用手分开臀瓣，有气流凉凉地刮过，“进来吧。”  
樱井仍然没有动静。  
等待一会儿松本终于没了耐性，转头时正要质问樱井，却撞见对方的冷笑。樱井平淡道，不好意思，还没硬。  
松本一股无名火憋在胸口，到唇边成了一声叹息。他回身趴在樱井面前，用手侍弄樱井的性器。  
“不应期这么长？”松本抬眼看他。他颇有技巧地刺激阴茎上的敏感部位，手上不明成分的液体和刚流出的腺液混在一起，最后用牙齿咬了咬顶端，樱井硬了起来。  
“你试试就知道了。”樱井命令他转身。  
电话忽然响起，樱井望见屏幕上御村的名字，问松本缘由。  
松本装作若无其事，只道是没什么要紧事，想挂掉电话。  
樱井捉住松本泛着红的耳垂，“松本君，你实在是不大擅长说谎的。”松本还想装死，樱井替他按下接听键，打开扬声器。  
“第一次做phone sex，没什么经验，你多担待。"  
御村言简意赅，用的敬语在这一语境里过分滑稽，樱井憋着笑，用性器前端拍打松本的臀，零星甩出几滴腺液。松本无奈地回头，看见他做了个继续的口型。  
”...你也是。“松本闭上眼，一场处刑在劫难逃。  
御村向他传达自我抚慰的指令，松本自然不可能完成——樱井还按着他的手在穴口缓慢地摩擦，用他无法挣脱开的力道。  
樱井撞进去时，松本原本撑开臀肉的双手直直掉落，穴口仿佛被痛感麻痹，酥麻的感觉一直通到前列腺，他禁不住痛从喉咙深处发出叫声，尖锐得似乎惊吓到御村。  
松本只能假意对御村道一切正常。他庆幸隔着电波，御村没那么容易发现他在撒谎。  
“松本君连腰都很敏感。”  
樱井搂住松本的腰线，留下明显的指印。  
“用手插后面可以用力一点，松本君现在不用后面好像就射不出来。”  
于是樱井也用力一顶，刺进松本身体深处，加快了抽插的频率。  
松本错觉以为他回到剧场，聚光灯下观众满座，相手演员照着编剧的指令按部就班地干他，他理应全然展现他在性爱中沉浮的媚态，被众人审视与评价。然而不知道哪里出了差错——或许是他过分疲劳降低了敏感度，松本迟迟没有察觉到快感。他试着扭腰抽动后穴让樱井碰上敏感点，却只感到撕裂的疼痛，这让他惊慌。  
也不能让电话那头的御村的起疑，松本抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，一边开始玩弄自己的性器，一边模仿起情欲中的呻吟。  
没想到演技竟会用在这种地方。  
松本挑逗的浪语听起来沙哑而干渴，掺杂着刻意拔高的叫声。  
这声音其实与他平时的习惯不同，樱井理所当然不会意识到。他沉浸在松本温暖的身体里，绵软的穴道让他忘却方才的不满——那个在联谊上认识的漂亮男孩，做到一半就抛下他离开，徒留他的欲望如火上浇油愈燃愈烈。此刻他的欲望尽数从与松本的交合中得以满足。  
还有那个大叔——御村的声音隔着电讯号变得可笑。樱井闭上眼，好像他就在御村面前，耀武扬威地，占有松本的身体，他的呻吟与他的脆弱，他的全部。  
松本将完全属于他。  
这一认知在他将精液灌进松本体内时更有实感，被内射的松本轻轻颤抖，隐忍的神情像渡过一次劫。  
而这时御村声音早已平复，挂断电话前欲言又止。  
樱井暗自比较，得出满意结果，中年人的持久度不能与他相比。  
”松本君没必要刻意逢迎，做爱是为了取悦自己。“  
”今天声音与平时都太不一样，你的叫声应该更细。”  
“我是说，你不用装高潮的。”

挂断后电话响过两声，屏幕兀自暗了下去。松本把脸埋在床铺里，像只鸵鸟。  
樱井拉起他的肩膀将他正面按在床头，双腿跨在他身侧。  
松本闭上眼，他不忍心看樱井因为委屈不解而愤怒的表情。  
樱井靠近他，松本能轻易分辨出他的哭腔，这让松本更不敢贸然睁开眼。  
他一遍又一遍问，是我不可以吗。  
松本慌乱地想要解释，小声重复着道歉。  
这只让樱井徒增恼怒，他索性附身咬住松本的唇让他停止说抱歉，松开时尝到苦涩的酒精与铁锈般的鲜血。  
他又问，是我不可以吗。  
松本摇头。还没来得及出声，樱井将两人的性器靠在一起，抓住他的手撸动，几乎要将他手掌捏碎。松本有了高潮的冲动，却被樱井堵住铃口。  
他问，是我不可以吗。  
射精的欲望不断累加，使松本的理智迫近破碎边缘。  
“是我不可以吗。”  
松本用尖细的声音否认，尾音里染上乞求的意味，近乎哭叫。  
被允许射精时松本松了口气，甚至放空了一瞬。但还没来得及感受到疲劳与空虚，樱井打开他双腿，再度进入了他的身体，堵住甬道里缓慢外泄的体液，动作粗暴。  
忽然被填满，他的声音如被封缄，钝痛感让他如溺水般沉重。  
松本挣扎着抬手抓住樱井精壮的手臂线条，讨好地摆了摆自己的肩与腰表示迎合。而樱井毫无反应，他看见松本脚趾上残留的黑色指甲油，握住脚踝触碰不规则的光滑色块时带有好奇探寻的心情。  
松本的脚踝在他手里不安分地活动，像是示好与引诱。他扼住脚腕，不让对方动弹，接着用手指分开松本的脚趾，在其中抽动着模仿性交的姿势。形状可爱的脚趾微微蜷缩，脚掌也向后躲，松本想要夹紧双腿，缠住樱井的腰。  
樱井转而抬起松本上身，替他褪去皱成一团的衣服，有了新的发现——松本穿着样式老套的抹胸。樱井对女式内衣一窍不通，摸索到背后搭扣时听见松本扭捏地解释，打了抗花粉症的针有奇怪的副作用。  
樱井尚在研究内衣上明显的深色痕迹，松本别过脸去懊恼地挡住双眼。  
不该是这样的，原本他该趁着樱井不注意，探察出他为何知道自己自慰的细节，然后将这作乱的小孩赶出门去。  
松本疑心樱井在他房内装了摄像头或是别的什么，他举目四顾想用他糟糕的视力找出线索来，眼前却忽然一片白。  
——樱井趴在他胸前，如婴儿一般含住他的乳首，舌尖打转，吸吮时的唇形像某种小动物，用力时双颊收缩成平滑的形状。他毛茸茸的头发在松本颈间扫动。  
奇异的快感让松本真切地低叫，他能感觉到自己在分泌乳汁，像他无法管束的欲望，在身体内逃窜。  
樱井抬头望，望他溢着水光的双眼，和紧闭着挡不住呻吟的唇线。他用手抚上另一边的乳首，揉搓的手法谈不上有技巧，指尖沾了乳汁。  
他将手指塞进松本的口腔里，搅弄着松本的唇舌，成功把对方神智也搅成一团乱麻。  
“什么味道？”  
“咸的。”令人气恼的羞耻感占据松本的大脑，瞪着樱井的上目线不知为何像是嗔怒。  
樱井笑起来，低头在松本胸膛靠近心脏的位置留下有痛感的吻，再抬头时笑意不减。  
松本恍惚，伸手搂住了樱井的颈间，樱井在这个单薄的搂抱里大开大合冲撞他的身体。尽管技巧不足，年轻人力气却不减，在麻木的痛感里找到敏感点。  
松本搂住他的手臂与甬道里温热的软肉一同收紧，他喃喃地吐出请求的字句，于是樱井更凶狠地朝着同一个方向进攻，像要穿透他身体似的越顶越深。  
久违的快感让他的意识陷入虚无，松本眼前却一直留着樱井明亮的笑脸，樱井上挑的眉尾和锐利的眼角让他着迷，怎能有人不爱慕这样的青年。樱井是种年轻而生动的诗意，他如同暴风雨般汹涌而来，而松本无法抵抗却想靠近，像盼望一场久旱后的甘霖。  
松本的身体也如历经一场骤雨，双眼被泪水与汗水浸透，樱井吞没他嘴角的浪叫与口涎。拥抱与交合变得黏腻。  
临近高潮时松本支起上身抱住樱井，变作拥抱与厮磨的姿势，连快感都变得绵长。樱井用天真的烦恼语气告诉他，松本君玩弄自己时总是努力把手指戳进身体里，皱起眉的模样可爱过头，现在他每每自慰时不想着松本君的脸就射不出来，该怎么办才好。  
他在樱井耳畔尖叫，好让樱井听见他的欢愉。  
而樱井脸颊流下汗水落在松本的肩上，肉体撞击发出沉闷的响声，他想让松本记住他的所有。樱井的手自两人的交合处向上，落到松本微微鼓起的小腹，他甚至按压了一记，顺势压倒松本上身，将他禁锢在自己身下。  
后穴的内壁吸附上来的紧迫快感让他难耐，樱井艰难地退出，对准松本的脸射精。  
高潮后的松本微微阖住眼，眼睫因着未褪的情潮颤动，身上人的躯体火热，滚烫体温让他本能地渴求相交与缠绵。他似乎对樱井没有预兆的颜射不满，鼓起嘴时用舌尖刮掉唇边的精液。  
他环住松本颈间，抚摸后颈时松本像只受惊的猫往他怀里钻。这让樱井有了长久珍惜的错觉，他还是无法放弃他。  
不是想要占有的迷恋或是剥夺与破坏的欲望，而是绵绵的渴慕与不断绝的梦想。  
樱井凑近在松本的脸颊上印下一个过于温柔的吻。  
“松本君，喜欢我吗？”  
松本从缱绻温存中惊醒，他看向樱井时眼睛里满是惊恐与防备。  
这便是明确的拒绝了。  
松本察觉到樱井呼吸的节奏变得紊乱，他眼中甚至积蓄起泪光来，眼神无辜却凶猛，质问的含义不言自明。  
“挣扎没有用。”  
“本性难移。”  
“毫无办法。”  
他总是说不好这几句台词。  
松本对自己的本性与处境认知清醒，对自我的沉沦陷落无能为力，也不求有所改变。  
可是樱井不同，樱井连头发丝都锋芒毕露，像每颗被歌颂的星星最初的命运。  
自然是不能与他一同折堕的。  
“不要喜欢上我。”松本说。  
他抬手擦掉樱井的眼泪，对方没有躲闪。  
“不要喜欢上我。”他重复。


End file.
